guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"For Great Justice!"
I believe the description listed is incorrect. The wiki descrition is listed as For 15 seconds, your adrenaline skills recharge twice as fast. However, in the game, the description is listed as For 15 seconds, your adrenal skills '''charge' twice as fast.'' Recharging would denote that the recharge time for the skill is faster. But adrenal skills have no recharge time.--FngKestrel 19:48, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) :You're right. I changed it. If you see an error in a description, you can just fix it yourself. The description is meant to be taken exactly from game. --Fyren 19:59, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::The wording of the skill was updated in game after the July 13th update. --DaveK 00:45, 15 July 2006 (GMT) ---- The Adrenaline page says that this only gives 150% increased charging instead of 200%. Is this correct? If so, I think it should be put in the skill description somewhere. Banaticus 11:34, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :FGJ is 150% (or something near it), as adrenaline stated. I haven't tested most of the other things on the list (such as battle rage being 50 per hit and not perhaps resulting in 100 combined with dark fury). --Fyren 16:13, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ---- Has anyone ACTUALLY tested that FGJ rounds down? We already know adrenaline is tracked at a much higher resolution than strikes. It might be annoying, though possible, to check how many points of adrenaline someone's getting. --68.142.14.19 23:41, 22 July 2006 (CDT) : I have, that's why I edited the article ;) Points round down that is, not strikes. If you want to test if for yourself, try bringing it and one of the 150 'point' costs skills out against enemies you take 0 damage from, it will charge in 5 hits instead of 4. (25*1.5=37.5, 37*4=148, 38*4=152)--Rydier 16:09, 24 July 2006 (CDT) ::Just making sure. Thanks. --68.142.14.19 16:31, 24 July 2006 (CDT) need nf & factions trainer This skill needs the factions & NF skill trainer. Xeon 04:27, 11 December 2006 (CST) Aug 9th Updated This update has made this skill so much better. No longer need IAS Skills to build adrenaline! and my sword spike becomes even more spamable! Thanks A-neT!!Kalle Damos :A slap in the face for Focused Anger. FA lasts 75% of the time while FGJ lasts only ~45%, but it's elite and linked to a primary attribute. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 21:37, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Enraged Smash spam? --Heelz 21:41, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Muahahah! ::: The Paintballer (T/ ) ::::Just think how much more evil of a short-term energy denial this could make it with those Flurry/Locust's Fury/"Fear Me!" builds... eww... --Gimmethegepgun 21:45, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Oh wow, buff big time! I gotta see how well this works with Dragon Slash + Sun and Moon Slash now hehehe ---- ''SavageX'' 22:45, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Two words, people: Constant Cleave. - Vermain 00:58, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Damn, I was just about to make something like this. Haven't tried it out yet though. 404notfound 01:50, 10 August 2007 (CDT) FGJ+Signet of Aggression anybody? +4 adren every 6 seconds! I like! Armor of the Sun 08:08, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm thinking that this might be too buffed. It sort makes every other Adrenaline boosting skill worthless... And this is coming from a guy who plays a Warrior primary.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 08:30, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::I don't --Blue.rellik 08:34, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::Do any of these skills hold a candle to FGJ now? ''~ [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 14:48, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes... Berserker is an IAS in itself, Battle Rage is movement speed bonus and can be kept up very easily, Infuriating Heat can be kept up forever and power an adrenaline team all on its own, Weapon of Fury still helps with energy management, Natural Temper can be kept up indefinitely. They're all still useful in their own way, mainly that they can be kept up most if not all of the time, while this can't even be kept up for half the recharge time --Gimmethegepgun 14:56, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Heh, I liked constantly chaining Dragon Slash on every attack for 30 seconds. Insane DPS, and even when FGJ! dropped, those 15 seconds were still of me as a standard DSlasher. --Kale Ironfist 16:38, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::This + IAS ( Tiger Stance / Flail ?) + Dragon Slash ... no need for other attack skills, if each of your hits land on target. Of course when FGJ! wears off you have to start using other attack skills. Also, Enraging Charge + FGJ! gives a nice adrenaline boost when entering a fight. --Aozora 03:51, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yea its awesome, U can LITERALLY SPAM dragon slash. Any caster in the way is gonna be like wtf how is that fair????? on their dmg monitor its like, Dragon Slash x8. XD68.226.80.7 08:17, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::"Save Yourselves!" also becomes spammable ? --Aozora 03:54, 14 August 2007 (CDT) gg—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 87.65.223.183 (talk • ) 09:59, 12 August 2007 (UTC). Battle Rage 300% adrenaline gain anyone? W/P Save Yourselves! spam with it available every 2 hits... also, Visions of Regret is a lot more useful now. :Read Adrenaline. --Vortexsam 21:34, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Visions of Regret useful more in PvP now, but in PvE...no wai. (T/ ) 21:36, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Combo? Enduring Harmony works quite nicely with this IMO Dragon Slash i see this changed a lot, so here's the explination, before you think of adjusting it. : "For Great Justice!": "For 20 seconds, whenever you gain adrenaline, you gain 100% more." for a total of double adren. : Dragon Slash: "If Dragon Slash hits, you strike for +10...34 damage and gain 1...4 strikes of adrenaline." this is in addition to the 1 adren you gain from hitting something with a sword. : so, we have (1+4)*200%=10. 1 from the hit plus 4 additional from dragon slash at 10 all times 200% from "FGJ!" gives us a total of 10 adren, enough to recharge dragon slash. with love --Math Teacher Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:58, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Amazing Synergy with Signet of Aggression Don't ya think? Fully charges many skills. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gorbachev116 ( ) }. :I guess, but it's probably better put to use attacking for the adren. --Shadowcrest 21:27, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::I find it good for my hammer warrior to have full adrenaline before I go into fights. makes them faster. Gorbachev116 16:16, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::Opening with Backbreaker and Pulverizing Smash is frankly hilarious. 17:24, 15 March 2008 (UTC) "For Great Justice" (PvP) Now it gives 1 additional adren when you hit with an attack (in pvp) - 21:24, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Meaning D-Slash took a hit. -Mike 21:31, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot ANet, Dragon Slash spammer, one of my favorite builds has been uber-nerfed!! ..!.. --Dark Paladin X 21:56, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::But now it should work with Focused Anger. lmao -Mike 21:57, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Focused Anger and Dragon Slash are both elites >.> Deismios 05:17, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::He means "For Great Justice!" would work with Focused Anger now. —Dr Ishmael 05:41, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Update update this skill.-- 01:47, 19 June 2008 (UTC) (PvP)}} :The Update was PvP-only. -Mike 11:01, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::The update made me cry...-- 09:15, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::Stupid sins. They ruin everything. --Alf's Hitman 05:39, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, Assassins are insanely underpowered at the moment, and Anet's just trying to nerf one of their last good builds, the BB Sin. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:15, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::::It killed my backbreaker warrior builds :(-- 21:21, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Warrior shouldn't be using Backbreaker in PvP...or anywhere else. (T/ ) 00:43, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::And why is that? 00:54, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Two extra adrenaline is two too much. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:06, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Or three, depending on the Elite. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:06, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Because Earthshaker wins in PvE, and Devastating Hammer / Magehunter's Smash wins in PvP. Although hammers in PvE is questionable. (T/ ) 01:11, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Considering that you never PvP, you tend to be extremely close-minded about skill choices. -.- 01:18, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::The math doesn't add up. No matter what situation it is, Backbreaker can't match the others for knockdown/damage/utility/whatever. If you can get to the 5 seconds KD breakpoint then maybe that changes things, but running that high attributes in PvE, almost anything is effective. (T/ ) 06:20, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::You've never used BB as your second attack on a RA monk and just steam roll them.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 06:26, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I've been on a 3 hammer warrior knocklock team. Did we use Backbreaker? No. We used Devhammer. +1 second of KD and a some bit of damage for 2 extra adrenaline is a bad tradeoff. (T/ ) 06:44, 17 October 2008 (UTC)